The present invention relates to a container distributing and charging apparatus for charging, without mutual interference, an array of containers containing articles to be weighed into spaced positions above a plurality of weighing machines of an automatic combinatorial weighing apparatus for effecting a combinatorial weighing operation based on weight values obtained by the weighing machines.
Automatic combinatorial weighing apparatus have a plurality of weighing machines for computing weights of articles supplied to the weighing machines, selecting a combination of weighing machines weighing articles the total weight of which is equal to or closest to a predetermined target weight, discharging the articles from the selected weighing machines, and then supplying a new group of articles onto those weighing machines from which the previous articles have been discharged for a next combinatorial weighing operation. Such automatic combinatorial weighing apparatus find widespread use for weighing various articles as they have a better weighing accuracy and will operate at a higher rate than weighing apparatus having a single weighing machine for weighing articles controlled in an amount supplied to the weighing machine.
With the automatic combinatorial weighing apparatus, articles need to be discharged from selected weighing machines, and next articles are required to be distributed and supplied from a certain place of supply to the selected weighing machines from which the articles have been discharged. Various apparatus are known for distributing and supplying articles from a certain location, the examples being an apparatus having radial troughs and an apparatus having a distribution bowl. These known apparatus have sufficient functions and serve to improve the operation efficiency of the automatic weighing apparatus to a large degree. However, articles which can be handled by the prior apparatus are limited to those available in the form of flowable particles, powder or lumps which can be distributed and charged vibratably into the automatic weighing apparatus. Articles which are sticky and less flowable, such as pickles, meat, or dried cuttlefish cannot be handled by such known apparatus, as they are difficult to distribute and supply vibratably.
The applicant has proposed an apparatus having containers for containing a suitable amount or number of articles difficult to transport vibratably, the containers being selectively distributed and supplied from a location of supply onto weighing machines. The containers after the articles have been weighed are discharged from the weighing machines, and the articles are discharged from the containers at another location.
In the combinatorial weighing apparatus, weighing machines are selected at random in each weighing operation, and hence containers for a next weighing operation are charged into randomly selection positions.
The proposed apparatus includes a stock conveyor disposed alongside of the weighing machines of the automatic weighing apparatus for supporting thereon an array of containers corresponding in position to the weighing machines, respectively, in order to charge containers sideways onto selected weighing machines, so that the containers containing articles therein can be charged onto desired weighing machines immediately upon demand from the automatic weighing apparatus. After the containers have been charged, new containers are added to those left on the stock conveyor in spaced relation until another array of containers is formed in preparation for a next charging operation. The containers are arrayed on the stock conveyor successively in abutting relation by being pushed together. The weighing machines of the automatic weighing apparatus are spaced at equal intervals to prevent weighing errors which would otherwise be caused by interference between the containers on the adjacent weighing machines during a weighing operation. As a result, the containers on the stock conveyors are not necessarily arranged along a straight line along the array of weighing machines. It is therefore necessary that the containers be spaced from adjacent ones at suitable spacings or distributed properly when to be charged, and simultaneously be charged sideways onto the weighing machines.
One conventional means for spacing the containers comprises guides disposed between the weighing machines and the stock conveyor for causing the containers to be distributed along the guides onto the corresponding weighing machines. According to another container spacing means, the containers on the stock conveyor are positively moved slightly for distribution into normal positions at suitable intervals prior to being charged onto the weighing machines, and after selected containers have been charged, the remaining containers are brought into abutting relation and new containers are added thereto.
With the former known arrangement, however, the spacings between the weighing machines and the containers become progressively larger at ends of their arrays as there are more weighing machines and containers provided. The apparatus is thus subjected to undue mechanical burdens and thus practically unfeasible. The latter apparatus is advantageous in that the containers no matter how many they are can reliably be spaced, but disadvantageous in that it will take an increased period of time to space apart and bring together the containers, and the operation efficiency cannot be improved.